Super Q&A Metalheads Approved
by Veil of Arrogance
Summary: From Guitar Guy on Q&A Madness to host on my own Q&A. Super Q&A is here to bring you laughs, yucks, and any other vulgar and very audible noises. We are not responsible if you become hospitalized due to the extremely humorous content. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Q&A...Well, actually, my first fic in general. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. I also do not own Shadow, for he is a fellow human being.  
_

_

* * *

_

Super Q&A (Metalheads Approved)

Episode 1

The camera pans into a well-lighted stadium. On it, the Star Fox team was tied to chairs with blindfolds. A familiar shadow figure walks in, holding an ESPLTD Zombie Explorer guitar.

??: Take off the blindfolds.

Another shadowy figure walks in, wearing a soul reaper robe and carrying a Zanpakuto on his back. He removes the blindfolds. The team gasps at what they see.

Fox: Shadow!?

Shadow: Hello.

Krystal: What are you doing here?!

Shadow: I thought I'd help my friend out. He seems very eager after assisting me.

Falco: Assisting you with what?

Shadow chuckles ecilly.

Falco: Wait…No…

Star fox team: ANOTHER Q&A?!?!

??: YES!

The figure jumps out. He is revealed to be Metal. He is wearing baggy black jeans and a All Nightmare Long Metallica shirt. The entire stadium lights up, and he plays a short excerpt from All Night mare Long.

Fox: …Weren't you that Guitar Guy on Q&A Madness?

Metal: Yep.

Shadow: One of my more brilliant ideas.

Falco: Yeah, you're…Wait…It's on the tip of my tongue.

Metal: Starts with an M and ends with a fucking Etal!!

Peppy: …Mfuckingetal? That's not right…

Metal: It's Metal, you retards!!!

Star Fox team: …Oh, yeah…

Metal: …Boneheads…

Fox: If you think we'll stay for this retarded-

Metal pulls out a cell phone and throws it at Fox.

Fox: Ow!

Krystal: What was that for?! And why a cell phone?!

Metal: (In a stupid voice) 'Cause it was out of minutes.

Metal smiles and looks around the room. No one laughs.

Metal: …Screw you guys. I'll find someone with a better sense of humor.

Shadow: …I thought it was funny.

Metal: Really?!

Shadow: Yeah, I love slapstick.

Metal: Man it up!!

They high five, snap their fingers once, and make a low grunt.

Slippy: …Oh, I get it now!

Everyone but Metal and Slippy: …

Metal: …Really, Slippy?

Slippy: What?! I just got it.

Metal: Let's cut to commercial.

* * *

**Commercial**

Shadow is seen holding a bottle of brown mouthwash.

Shadow: Buy chocolate flavored mouthwash! It freshens your teeth, and tastes good, too! Buy it now…Also in white and dark chocolate!

Mysterious side effects announcer: Warning: Do not swallow. Side effects of swallowing may include, but are not limited to: Bloating, drowsiness, explosive diarrhea, and hallucinations. Do not use in the presence of tree huggers, as they will attack you for harming the environment by using this highly anti-environmental product.

* * *

Metal is mercilessly beating Slippy. He stops a second, then turns to Shadow.

Metal: Your turn.

Shadow: Prodigious.

He takes out an already lit cigarette.

Metal: Wait, you're not old enough to smoke!

Shadow: I borrowed this from Falco.

Falco: What…AH!! You stole my cigarette! I wasn't finished!

Shadow: Shut up. You'll get it back.

He burns the side of Slippy's face with the cigarette.

Shadow: I think that's good.

Metal: Yeah. Untie the others.

Shadow: 'Kay. Shadow Illusion!

Shadow becomes a blur of black as he zips behind each chair and cuts the ropes with his Zanpakuto.

Metal: …Well, that's all I got. …Um…It's a Q&A, so you know what to do!

Shadow: Come in with your questions! Let's see what this bitch can do in the war!

Metal: What did you call me?!

Shadow: A bitch.

Metal starts punching Shadow. Shadow draws his Zanpakuto, and Metal draws his guitar. He starts playing, and Shadow attacks and blocks the attacks.

Peppy: Déjà vu.

_You know what to do! Come in with your questions! And tune next time for Super Q&A…Metalheads Approved._

_

* * *

Just like any other Q&A...Send in your questions. Or I'll hunt you down...without mercy, hunt you down all nightmare long. Okay, enough of the Metallica references. I also do not own any of the Metallica material or anything affiliated with them. I thought I should say that, because I'll be using A LOT of it. ...Meh. Now, press the little button. You know you want to. ...Good reviewer.  
_


	2. The Nightmare begins

Episode 2

The camera pans in on a teenage child watching television. It turns toward the screen to show what he's watching. A sign appears on the screen that reads `That Metal Show'. It shows the host of the program Eddie Trunk sitting next to Metal.  
_Eddie: We're here with Metal Guitarist 101, host of his own show Super Q&A: Metal Heads Approved! So tell me Metal- may I call you Metal?_

Metal: No.

Eddie: …

Metal: I'm just messin' with ya!

Eddie: Ha! O.K. now anyway! How did you get the idea to torture Star Fox?

Metal: Most of my friends- you know- peer pressure and all that, but mostly I was bored. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gots a show to run!

The screen changes to a series of images that show Metal and the gang hangin' around with the song `Suicide and Redemption' by Metallica. The song ceased and the camera shows Metal surrounded lounging in chairs and Eddie, bound , gagged and tied to a chair.

Metal: Welcome! This is the first episode of Super Q&A: Metalheads Approved!

Shadow: Actually, it's the second.

Metal: Well this is the first episode where they get they're questions.

Shadow: That may be true, but you did have another episode as a promo type thing.

Metal: I don't care this is my Q&A so you need to learn your place BITCH!

Shadow: Fine. GOSH!

Eddie: Mmm!! MMMMMM!!

Metal: Quite you!

He then begins kicking him.

Metal: Anyway, lets get to the moment you've all been WAITING FOR!! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!

A mysterious drum from no where begins to sound.

_Metal: Please welcome Telekenetic Mind Freak! Or Joe!_

A portal opens to show Joe walking through waving to the crowd as they go nuts.

_Joe: What's up everyone?_

As he walks through he notices that he's walking on a red carpet from a Hollywood party.

_Joe: What the-_

He is interrupted by an overexcited Joan Rivers, who is standing next to him, while holding a microphone.

_Joan: Oh! Oh! Joe! How does it feel to be the first questioner on this Q&A? Oh! Oh! Sorry I'm not usually this ecstatic!_

_Metal: Wait. Where the hell did you come from!_

_Joan: Well the front door was open so I just-_

_Metal: Get out of here!_

Joan cries and runs out the door.

_Metal: Well, well, welly well well. Joe as the first questioner this Q&A you now have the choice of who the first co-host will be. Who's it gonna be HUH, HUH?!_

_Shadow: Actually I looked over your reviews and I was the first person to ask a question. So…_

_Everyone: …_

_Metal: …I swear to god Shadow, if you interrupt me one more time I'm going to back-hand you so hard that your head will explode!_

_Shadow: I thought the FCC stopped you from swearing._

_Metal: … FUCK YOU!!!_

Just then Metal grabs his collar and throws him into the audience to get torn apart by the in a fan crazed frenzy.

_Fox: WHOA! What was that!! Are you able to say that on TV?_

_Metal: No._

_Joe: …Can I be the co-host?_

_Metal: I don't give a damn. Anyway, on to the questions!_

_Joe: Finally! Now to Slippy: *yawn*_

Joe pulls out his sword and cuts his head off.

_Joe: Wha-_

_Metal: Oh come on! The first question!_

Metal begins to play a sweep in a major tone. As he's playing Slippy's head begins to re-grow.

_Slippy: Thanks._

_Joe: Uhhhh… What was that?_

_Metal: It's called… uhh… Something._

_Everyone else: …_

_Metal: Don't give me that tone of text people. I make this stuff up as I go along. Anyway Joe, Continue._

_Joe: O.k… To Metal: Why you starin' at me?_

The camera zooms in on Metals face. His eyes are the size of watermelons and his mouth and nose are like shrinky-dinks! YAY SHRINKY-DINKS!!!

_Metal: (!n a demonic voice) Because I want to! Muhahahahaha!!!_

_Joe: Uhhgg! Anyway, To Shadow: Why you just standing there with a smirk on your face?_

The camera begins to pan in on Shadow laughing maniacally. His eyes grow wide as the lens gets closer. Until it hit him, literally!

_Shadow: Ow! Bitch!_

Shadow puts his hand on the camera and it explodes. The image changes to a room full of television screens, when suddenly one goes blank.

_Tech person: CAMERA #3 IS OUT!!! GO GO GO!!!!_

Just then hundreds of cameramen bolt from the room.

_Joe: (As they pass) O.k… To Metal: You wanna battle?_

_Metal: Right Now!? But I'm knitting sweaters._

_Joe: What!_

_Metal: What._

_Everyone: …_

_Random Cricket: *chirp chirp chirp chirp chirp*_

_Joe: Random. _

_Metal: That's the point!_

_Joe: Now To Everyone: Guess what? I now not only have my shadow sword but also my shadow zanpaku-to and my newest weapon (thanks to Ninja 560) " Blade of the Unforgiving Black Hole!" my strongest weapon yet!_

_Everyone: (Mumbling) Yeah cool, whatever._

_Joe: What did you say Fox!_

_Fox: What are you talking about-_

_Joe: I heard you! Take this!_

Joe then begins to pummel Fox until torn apart by Metal.

_Joe: Serves you right! Now To Shadow: I bet I can beat both you and Metal in a battle two on one! (Not really but eh whatever)._

Joe turns to them and sees a black aura surrounding him and Metal with his guitar at the ready.

_Joe: Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._

_Metal: Nah, Ya think!_

Metal begins playing an excerpt from 'Shogun' by Trivium. The Loud and heavy riff makes Joe drop to the ground holding his ears.

_Joe: I SUBMIT!!!_

_Metal: I thought so._

Metal immediately stops playing.

_Metal: Continue._

_Joe: Fine. To Falco (AKA Parrot): Wasup you stupid Parrot?_

_Falco: I resent that comment._

_Metal: Aren't you the big boy!_

_Falco: What?_

_Metal: You used resent correctly in a sentence!_

_Falco: …_

_Shadow: But you used comment incorrectly. See, 'Wasup you stupid parrot' is a question, therefor not a comment._

_Metal: Don't worry, you'll get it someday._

_Falco: …I hate you._

_Joe: O.k. then. To Krystal: HOT!_

_Krystal: Uhhh… Thanks? Uh… What am I supposed to say. Uh… Line!_

Metal starts whispering in her ear. He stops and she turns to Joe.

_Krystal: Thank you for the compliment you sexy beast- WAIT, WHAT!!_

Krystal turns to Metal and slaps him across the face.

_Metal: OW! It was a joke! JEEZ!_

_Krystal: Hm!_

_Joe: O bee. K bee. To Fox: Lucky man..._

_Fox: Sure, you say that after you pummel me!_

_Joe: Shut up!_

He begins pummeling Fox again until torn apart.

_Joe: Hm. To Katt-_

_Metal: She's not here… yet!_

_Joe: Oh. Well then, To Metal: STOP STARING AT ME!_

_Metal: (In a demonic voice) NEVER!!_

_Joe: Whatever! Anyway, To Bill-_

_Metal: Not here._

_Joe: Fine. To-_

_Metal: Neither is Fay or Miyu._

_Joe: Oh. Then To-_

_Metal: Neither is Star Wolf._

_Joe: FINE! To Shadow: RAH!_

Joe Draws his and slices at him who barely dodges. He draws his Zanpaku-to and begins slashing at Joe. He blocks most of them but some strike him.

_Joe: OW! Bitch!_

Joe charges again but is stopped by Metal.

_Metal: NO!! No fighting while you're asking questions! You can fight when you're done._

_Joe: Fine! GOSH!_

_Shadow: That's my bit, GOSH!_

_Joe: GOSH! To the Fourth Wall: I WILL NOW BREAK YOU!_

He breaks the fourth wall.

_Joe: Ha! On the first review! To Metal: if you don't stop staring at me I'm gonna RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!_

_Metal: Fine, GOSH!_

_Joe: GOSH!_

_Shadow: GOSH!_

_Joe: Anyway. That's all I got. So… what. Do I just stand here?_

_Metal: On to the next questioner!_

_Joe: You didn't answer me!_

_Metal: SchmEthan!_

A purple vortex appears and he steps out, waving to the crowd.

_SchmEthan: Wasup everyone!_

The crowd cheers.

_SchmEthan: I have so many questions! Actually it's like 7, but still. Question #1 To Peppy: What's your favorite color?_

_Peppy: Well my-_

_Metal: Shut up! No one cares!_

_SchmEthan: I do!_

_Metal: Scratch that, No one IMPORTANT cares._

_SchmEthan: Wow. You're cool._

_Metal: I'm kidding! JEEZ!_

_SchmEthan: Good! Now To Slippy: What's with-_

_Peppy: MY FAVORITE COLOR IS WHITE!_

_Everyone: …_

_Metal: Racist._

_SchmEthan: …The cap? _

_Slippy: Do I have to answer that._

_Metal: YES!_

_Slippy: To uh… cover something._

_SchmEthan: What?_

Slippy begins to remove the cap but stops and looks at Metal. He shakes his head symbolizing 'yes' with a large grin. Slippy then begins to remove the rest of the cap to reveal a pink mohawk.

_Metal: Whoooaaaa! Didn't see that comin'!_

_Shadow: I didn't even know that toads could grow hair!_

_Slippy: They can't. It was a crazy night in Vegas._

_SchmEthan: Oh my. To Falco: What were you doing for eight years after the Lylat Wars?_

_Falco: Me? Oh, You know, hangin' in the system doing my own mercenary stuff-_

_Metal: Knitting blankets._

_Falco: …_

_SchmEthan: … Uh… Weren't you doing that a minute ago? _

_Metal: No! Those were sweaters! Totally different story!_

_SchmEthan: Alrighty then. To Shadow: Why are you even in this Q&A?_

_Shadow: Because I want to be, GOSH!_

_Joe: GOSH!_

_SchmEthan: GOSH_

_Shadow: GO-_

_Metal: Enough of that!_

_Shadow: Fine! GOSH!_

_Metal: Grrr…_

_Shadow: I'll shut up now._

_SchmEthan: Now then. To Metal: Why aren't there any fishbowls?_

_Metal: Because I ate them all._

_Everyone: …_

_Metal: What? It was a random question. So, I thought it deserved a random answer._

_SchmEthan: To Fox: How many times have you rickrolled Krystal while you were both making love?_

_Fox: Isn't that kind of a private matter?_

_Metal: This is a Q&A, you must answer!_

_Fox: I dunno… like… 10… maybe 11._

_Krystal: FOX!!_

_Fox: WHAT!! I have to answer!_

_Metal: It's true._

_Krystal: *sigh*_

_SchmEthan: Alright. To Krystal: Did you like it?_

_Krystal: Isn't that kind of private?_

_Shadow: Hehehehehe. Private._

_Metal: Q&A . Answer it. Blah blah blah._

_Krystal: What do you think!_

_Shadow: Hehehehehe. Booing-oing-oing-oing-oing-oing-oing-oing!!_

_Metal: Stop that!_

_Shadow: O.k._

_Krystal: At least he guessed it right._

_SchmEthan: That's all I got! SEE YA!!!_

A portal opens again and he runs through as if trying to escape- YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!!! Anyway, Metal stands looking at the portal until a figure walks through.

_Metal: You're late Ninja. You were supposed to bring the pizza._

_Ninja: You mean this._

Ninja pulls a pizza from behind his back.

_Metal: YES!! Everyone welcome Samurai of Fate!_

The crowd cheers as he waves to them.

_Ninja: Right then. Let's cut right to the chase! To everyone: Hey, how do you like my Q&A?_

_Star Fox crew: Yeah it's pretty good._

_Ninja: Thank you for the compliment Krystal._

_Slippy: What about me?_

_Metal: That'll do toad. That'll do._

_Ninja: Anyway, To Fox: Hey are you and Krystal married?_

_Fox: No, not yet._

_Metal: … very unfunny answer Fox._

_Ninja: O.k. To Katt-_

_Metal: Not here!_

_Ninja: Oh… To Falco:_

He pulls a giant samurai sword from nowhere (get it? His pen name is Samyuria of Fate! Ha! I crack myself up).

_Ninja: DIE!!_

He begins swinging at him until Metal takes his blade away. Ninja looks at him and begins to get confused as he has his hair in a ponytail and has teacher-like glasses.

_Metal: I'm afraid I'm gonna have to confiscate this._

He walks down the steps. The people hear some rustling, and Metal walks out in his normal outfit but without the sword.

_Metal: Continue._

Ninja: Kay.To Shadow & Metal: How do you like my Q&A?

Shadow: It's worth reading.

Metal: (slowly trailing off) Yeah it's got it's twists and…

Ninja: You haven't read it, have you.

Metal: No.

Ninja: You bastud

Metal: ...

_Ninja: … Anyway. To Krystal: I've got cinnamon buns._

_Krystal: What! REALLY!_

She drops to her knees and began panting with her front paws raised. The Typical begging pose.

_Ninja: Here you go Krystal._

He hands her the box of cinnamon buns. She then begins to stand seemingly unknown to the actions she previously preformed.

_Krystal: Thank you, Ninja._

_Everyone: …_

_Krystal: What? I like cinnamon buns._

_Metal: Uhh… hey Ninja. Do you have anymore cinnamon buns?_

_Ninja: Yeah, why?_

_Metal: Oh. Since you asked… I was just gonna make her work for it._

_Ninja: …Oh. …Oh! …Oh my. Hmmm… I mine as well continue, To Everyone: Bye. Oh! And keep doing a good job Metal. Hehe._

He performs a spinning backward tuck, disappearing into a black hole at the hieght of the jump and leaving a cinnamon bun on the floor.

_Metal: … I'll just … uhh.. save that for later.._

Metal shoves the pastry in a backpack and continues the show.

_Metal: Now Time to introduce one of the closer people I know on this site, Believers-_

_Jerry: (appearing behind Metal and whispering in his ear. …whew that was a long one!) I'm… already… heeaaaaarr._

_Metal: AAHHHHHH!!_

Metal jumps about fifteen feet onto the floor breaking his guitar.

_Metal: Damn it! Now I have to conjure up another one!_

Metal raises up his hand and an ESP Kirk Hammet Signature Dracula guitar appears in his hand.

_Metal: That's better! Now. Please Welcome Believers Never Die, or JERRY!!_

The crowd begins cheering loudly as if in an orgasmic frenzy.

_Metal: … Wow. You HAD to state it like that. Didn't you?_

Yes… Yes I did.

_Metal: …*sigh* Anyway go ahead and ask your questions._

_Jerry: Alrighty then! Now To Shadow: YOU HYPOCRITE! You said not wearing shirts was uncool, yet, you're not wearing a shirt._

Shadow looks down at his bare stomach, squints, and then looks back at Jerry.

_Shadow: Touché. But YOUR MOTHER!!!_

_Jerry: That's not nice. …Jerk. On the Continuing note To Falco: BLASTPHEMY!_

_Falco: Wait, WHAT?!_

Jerry pulls out a giant blaster and begins shooting at him.

_Jerry: HAHAHA! BLASTPHEMY! MUHAHAHAHA!_

Falco begins running frantically around the stadium creaming at the top of his lungs

_Metal: All right. Let's save the killing for Slippy._

_Jerry: Fine fine…_

Jerry places his gun back in his blaster holster (I said it like that to make it rhyme) but nobody laughed at the Announcers joke… you all have no sense of taste.

_Jerry: Anyway… To __Fox: Here. I brought you a Cookie._

_Fox: Uh… Thanks?_

_Jerry: That it? A thanks? I give you a cookie and all you say is THANKS?!_

_Fox: Well, what am I supposed to say?_

_Jerry: Hell, I don't know, you're the one talking…_

_Fox: O.K. then… you can have it Metal…_

_Metal: Hey thanks!_

_Jerry: To Metal: Here... It's an Ipod._

_Metal: Sweet, I'm getting all kinds of stuff today!_

_Jerry: To Metal:_ _HAHAHA! A Clever trap, indeed-_

Metal begins coughing and hacking on the cookie as if purposely interrupting Jerry.

_Metal: ACK! What did you put in this cookie?! *Cough* Ack!!_

_Jerry: Cookie dough and Chocolate chips._

_Metal: Oh, never mind. Continue._

_Jerry: O.k. then…To Metal: __HAHAHA! A Clever trap, indeed. I have loaded that music player with New Age music and COUNTRY! oh! And Rap~_

_Metal: NOOOO!!!!!!! My ears BURN!!!!!_

_Jerry: HAHAHA!!! To Falco: Woohoo! I have a mortal enemy._

_Falco: Good for you?_

Jerry then appears in front of Krystal inches from her face causing her to jump backward.

_Jerry: To Krystal: This mortal enemy thing is getting old._

Krystal stayed silent as Jerry ran over to the host, who is on the ground twitching, and removes the headphones.

_Jerry: To Metal: Here. It's 50 bucks. Go sell that damn Ipod full of the devils music and buy that new CD you've always wanted._

As he states the review he posted, Metal throws the Ipod onto the ground and begins stomping on it until it is no more than ash.

_Metal: What did you say?_

_Jerry: Nevermind, anyway that is all I got for now… I may return…_

_Metal: O.k…_

But before he could state the last letter Jerry vanished leaving nothing but a couple of dead skin cells.

_Metal: Well… that was strange… anyway to the next questioner-_

_Shadow: Hey. I got some questions…_

_Metal: Uh… Shadow!_

The crowd cheers as the bodyguard walks center stage. He wave to them provoking cheers from the crowd.

_Shadow: I am pumped for this! Alright, on to the questions! To Metal: ...I'm watchin' you...Don't do anything stupid..._

_Metal: When have I done something stupid?_

_Shadow: FLASHBACK TIME!_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Metal: Look at that large tower… I wonder…_

Metal grabs his guitar and chucks it at the Leaning Tower of Pizza. The tower then falls on a nearby pizza shop and nieborhood causing millions of dollars in damage.

_Shadow: You idiot._

_**FLASHBACK END.**_

_Metal: …Oh yeah… Falco is still paying that one off…_

_Falco: Wait what?_

_Metal: On to the next queso!_

_Shadow: Gotcha! To everyone: How does it feel to be dragged into YET ANOTHER Q&A? Does it sting?_

The Star Fox team begins to groan as he asks the question except for Peppy.

_Shadow: What? Do you like Q&A's Peppy?_

_Peppy: I always thought they were a great learning experience-_

_Metal: NERD!_

_Peppy: What do you mean-_

_Metal: NERD!!!_

_Shadow: Imma go ahead and continue… To Fox: You need to calm down, bitch!! _

Shadow then slaps him across the face.

_Shadow: Q&A's aren't that bad!_

_Fox: When it's controlled by one of you lunatics it is! And ouch! That stings!_

_Shadow: Meh. To Krystal: And Fox is just fine! _

Shadow raises his hand toslap her, but holds back_._

_Shadow: I can't hit a women. ...You smell like blueberries...still._

_Krystal: Really? I started using a totally different perfume…_

_Metal: I didn't know vulpine use perfume… strange… anyway, continue…_

_Shadow: Alright. To Slippy: Are you retarded in this one, too? Like, smart in some places, but in this situation, a complete brain drained inebriated butt sex clown?_

_Metal: That my phrase, GOSH!_

_Shadow: And that's my bit, GOSH!_

_Metal: GOSH!_

_Shadow: GOSH!_

_Slippy: …Gosh?_

_Metal: You don't get to say it!_

Metal then pulls out a ninja sword and slices Slippy in half.

_Shadow: But he didn't answer my question…_

_Metal: Fine… Jeez…_

Metal plays the same sweep that he used before and revived him.

_Metal: There. Now answer his question…_

_Shadow: Actually when he said 'gosh' it answered it there…_

_Metal: O.k. then on to the next question…_

_Shadow: Why are you rushing me?_

_Metal: You know how many people have been rushing me to get this up? HURRY UP!_

_Shadow: Fine, GOSH!_

_Metal: Not. Again._

_Shadow: …Sorry… anyway… To Falco: ...Smoker...You are The Thing That Should Not Be._

_Falco: I love that song!_

_Shadow: I just dissed you and you comment on the song reference? Idiot._

_Falco: …What? It's a good song…_

_Shadow: …Anyway… To Peppy: If you so much as pull out ONE PICTURE from Fox's infant years, I'll rip you apart, and then the others. I'll Kill 'Em All._

_Falco: That is good album…_

_Metal: He said To Peppy… not To Retarded Parrot._

_Joe: Heheh…_

_Metal: But I do have to agree with you… that is a killer Metallica Album…_

_Peppy: Anyway, it's funny you should mention that… I have a picture album right here-_

Shadow then slices the pictures in half. Metal then picked up a picture of Fox bathing in the sink and shows it to the camera.

_Metal: Ain't that embarrassing? _

_Fox: Grr…_

_Metal: Heheh…_

_Shadow: My turn again! To Fox: I've heard you are a strict captain. I shall smite thee!_

Shadow then Hits him on the head with the blunt end of the Zanpakuto.

_Shadow: ...And Justice for All. That is, the rest of the crew._

_Falco: Also a good song and album…_

_Metal: Are you just gonna sit there and point out the references?_

_Falco: Why yes. Yes I am._

_Metal: …*sigh*… Continue…_

_Shadow: Kay… __To Falco: You're not the best if no one knows it. Where's you crown, King Nothing? Nowhere, that's where, bitch!_

_Falco: That is a great song. Where's your crown King Nothin'!!_

_Metal: Are you high?_

_Falco: No!_

_Metal: Sure…_

_Shadow: You're one to talk… you and your heavy metal drugs…_

_Metal: Grr…_

_Shadow: I'll just continue with the questions… To Krystal: Have you ever felt isolated as the only female on the team? Have you ever felt like you're just One?_

_Falco: Is that another Metallica reference? Or a fifties reference? Ya know, One is the loneliest number thing…_

_Fox Think of the other things and you can figure it out retard…_

_Metal: I think Fox is starting to like the insanity…_

_Fox: Eh. Better than work…_

_Shadow: Heheh… awesome… To Slippy: ...You're also The Thing That Should Not Be. Your luck runs out, there's No Leaf Clover for you, bitch._

Everyone turns toward Falco.

_Falco: Just the fact that everyone knows that there is three references in there means my work is done. Nough said._

_Shadow: Cocky basturd… To everyone: That's good for now. Be warned, I'll be back with some...tools of...torment..._

_Fox: I don't like it anymore…_

_Metal: Shut up crybaby. You can deal with a little… torment can't ya?_

_Shadow: Yeah… To Metal: That's okay with you, right?_

_Metal: Yesh._

_Shadow: Good. To everyone: Be ready for it. Don't stop being prodigious! JA MATA!_

_Metal: I thought you were staying here?_

_Shadow: I am. I just Put that at the end of all my Q&A reviews…_

_Metal: Well… it just doesn't make sense here…_

_Shadow: So._

_Metal: …Whatever… On to the next questioner… ShadowFox0324!_

The crowd begins to cheer loudly as ShadowFox Jumps in through dark electrical portal holding Ninja's Wrath Keyblade in 1 hand and a H&K .45 ACP Magnum in the other.

_ShadowFox: Ha! I like this already… ON TO LE QUESTIONS! To Metal: Awesome guitar. Now play If you get out alive By 3 Days Grace._

_Metal: Never heard it…_

_ShadowFox: What?!_

ShadowFox then squints his eyes and stares at Metal.

_ShadowFox: Blastphemy… Anyway, To Fox: Why are you so badass?_

_Fox: Probably 'cause I'm a mercenary and I'm awesome…why else?_

_Metal: (sarcastically) Look at the modest one here._

ShadowFox then squints his eyes and stares at Metal again.

_ShadowFox: Blastphemy! … Continuing To Falco: Why won't you admit you love Katt?_

_Metal: Because he thinks he's to macho to admit his feelings._

_ShadowFox: Dammit! I said BLASTPHEMY!!!_

ShadowFox then finds a cricket bat and begins beating him mercilessly.

_Falco: Actually, he hit the nail on the head there…_

_ShadowFox: Oh… Alright._

He then stops and looks at Metal who is laying motionless on the ground. He then becomes a liquid and rolls down the drain.

_ShadowFox: Uh oh._

Metal then walks up the stairs a moment later completely unharmed.

_  
Metal: Like my magic there? Pretty cool eh?_

_Joe: Whatever… your just an amorphous blob…_

_Metal: Shut up Joe Mama._

_Joe: Grr…_

_Metal: I'll stop talking now._

_ShadowFox: O.k… Next question… To Leon:...wait...is he even here? For that matter is any of Star Wolf here?_

_Metal: 'Fraid not…_

_ShadowFox: Damn… Oh well… then To Slippy: You were actually decent in Assault. Good job._

_Slippy: At least somebody likes me…_

_Fox: Shut up Slippy._

_Slippy: Alright…_

_ShadowFox: Well… To Krystal: Why are you so fucking sexy?!? And I mean that in a non perverted/furverted/furry way._

_Metal: Probably because-_

_ShadowFox: Blastphemy._

_Krystal: Thank you for the compliment and because the genes of one family decides what they look like so I didn't have a choice in me looking sexy…_

_Metal: Dammit! I didn't have a chance to make it funny… suckish…_

_ShadowFox: To_ _Metal: U got any Code Red or Live Wire Mt Dew? Better yet, send an Amp'd my way…_

Metal begins to play a fast guitar solo and a fifty foot can of Amp'd lands on Slippy.

_Metal: What? Too big?_

_Everyone: …_

_ShadowFox: Well, That's all I got! See ya all later!_

He then front flips through the portal as it closes.

_Metal: Well. While Slippy recovers from a ton of Amp'd energy drink being dropped on him, let's have a word from our sponsors._

_**COMMERCIAL:**_

_Metal: This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial. This is a commercial._

_Metal: I am Metal Guitarist 101… And I approve this message._

_**COMMERCIAL END.**_

_Everyone: …_

_Metal: What? I thought it was a good commercial… Anyway, next up we have VENOMDARK. AKA Venom!_

The crowd cheers as he walks out of the portal.

_Venom: Sweet, I love Q&A's! To everyone:_ _should I make my own I always wanted to do...uh...uh stuff yeah that's it stuff__._

_Star Fox crew: NO!!!!!!!!_

_Metal: Don't listen to them… it would be awesome to add another Q&A to the Q&A War…_

_Venom: Sweet…_ _To Fox: Heheh you're gay…_

_Fox: Great, the last person thinks I'm awesome and he thinks I'm gay… nice…_

_Metal: Shut up. No one asked you…_

_Fox: …_

_Venom: __To Krystal: Blue berries hahaha…_

_Krystal: Dammit… this perfume sucks…_

_Venom: Heh… To the frog: you're gay too…_

_Slippy: I now know how you feel Fox…_

_Venom: Muhahaha… To Everyone: I WANT TO BE ON A Q&A DAMMIT!!_

_Metal: …You're on one…_

_Venom: …Oh… cool… Well, bye Star Fox!!_

Venom then jumped through the portal he came through as it closed.

_Metal: Heh… On to the next-_

Before he could introduce the next questioner a mysterious man walks onto the stage.

_Krys: I usually do not condone Q&A fics...but seeing as how ShadowFox0324 has joined this fic, I guess I must join it too. I will most likely regret doing this because I have kept up my isolation from Q&A fics for so long._ _Now for my first question, please answer to the best of your abilities even though the question is very vague and general._

_Metal: Why don't you just make them… less vague?_

_Krys: Why?_

He then walks off the stage saying nothing more.

_Metal: Well… that was strange… Now… the next person is-_

_Jerry: (__appearing behind Metal and whispering in his ear… again) I'm.. already… baaaack…_

Metal then fall off the stage and gets his shirt torn off by the crazed fans.

_Metal: (crawling back to the top) Damn I will never get used to that… Welcome back Jerry!!_

Metal then puts a new Trivium 'Shogun' Shirt on.

_Metal: There we go… now continue Jerry…_

_Jerry: But I haven't even started…_

_Metal: Just go…_

_Jerry: Alright… __To Metal: I know your real name. Shadow told me. He also told me you like Cheese... do you? Do you like cheese? I bet you do, you Imbecilic Anomaly!_

_Metal: Well that isn't very nice…_

_Jerry: To Fox: I do not know what the hell came over me..._

_Fox: What makes you think I know?_

_Jerry: I don't know… To Falco: Why the hell should I apologize?_

_Falco: I never said you should…_

_Jerry: To Metal: FINE! (mumbles)_

_Metal: What?_

_Jerry: To Katt-_

_Metal: Not here…_

_Jerry: Damn… To Metal: Http:// W. Rick-rolled . Com/ ERASE THE SPACES AND BE PREPAIRED TO FLIP THE HELL OUT!_

_Metal: O.k…_

_Jerry: To Metal: Stop by my Q&A? pweze? _

_Metal: If I get around to it…Well… that's all the time we have for this episode… remember, Star Wolf, Fay, and Miyu will be here next episode… Oh! And Katt… so join us for the next episode of Super Q&A: Metalheads Approved! …Or don't… I don't care…_

_Everyone: JA MATA!!_


End file.
